Skittles
by Purple Mystic
Summary: A series of one shot skits, not the candy! Discontinued due to Author's lack of interest in it. Sorry.
1. Skittles: The Beginning

Skittles

Me: Hi Peoplez! I decided to write one shots of skits. The title is not the candy! First, I need to write the cast! Every skit is complete, not related to each other. So, if I stop, it's done. Okay here's the cast!

Cast

**Me! (Duh!)**

**Sam Manson (SM)**

**Danny Fenton (DF)**

**Fun Danny (FD)**

**Fun Sam (FS)**

**Danny Phantom (DP)**

**Belle (Sam's OC ghost half)**

**Tucker**

**Dan Phantom**

OCs

**Christy**

**Gem**

**Sam Fan**

**Dan Fan**

**Lisa**

(If you want to be in the cast, just say so in your review!)

Me: That's the cast, for now. Like I said before to be in it, tell me! Okay! Give me ideas! Here's the first skit:

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

(Me sitting at the computer typing, the cast comes in.)

Me: Okay! I finished the cast!

Danny Fenton: Who's in it?

Belle: Us, Duh!

Sam: (Sighs) why do I need to be in it?

Me: Because I'M the writer!

Sam: Right, right.

Gem: Dan, Dan! (Hugs Dan.)

Dan: Get this crazed fan girl off me!

Me: (Sighs) Maybe I should start the skit next chapter.

Lisa: No! Besides, you already started!

Me (in army uniform.): Okay troops! What are we here for?

Fun Danny: To make funny stories, dude!

Me: I'm a girl.

Fun Danny: RRIIIGGGGHHTTT!

Me: Okay?

Everyone: Right!

Me: What are the rules!

Belle: Um, keep cursing to a minimum?

Me: Yes.

Sam Fan: Can we say…

Me: No ASKING!

Everyone: O.o'

Sam: To not have a plot?

Me: I might be a writer, but what's a plot?

Dan: An evil scheme.

Me (to Sam): No I don't have an evil scheme. .

Sam: Okay…

Gem: I haven't been talking this whole time.

Me: Another rule is to right these on sugar highs.

Danny Phantom: Isn't call a sugar rush?

Me: Sugar is a drug!

Danny Phantom: No it isn't.

Me: We'll talk about that in the next skit.

(Later)

Me: Okay last rule?

Everyone: No big words!

Me: Good! I will actually start the skit! 2 days from now.

Christy: Why?

Me: Duh! To give the reviewers a chance to say they want to be in the skit, or their OCs!

Belle: How do we now when a skit ends?

Me: By this!

**The End!**

**Yep! That's the end of the first skit! I'll say it again! To be in it tell me! I will wait two days, and begin the skits! No flames! Or constructive criticism! Thanks for listening to my rants! Also give me ideas! **

**Laterz**

**Samylew **


	2. YAY! SamxDanny

Skittles

Me: Hi Peoplez! I chose 3 people to be in it! I know I said 2 days, but now if you want to be it in, you're a guest star. These three people are:

**Kris!**

**Shade!**

**Cara!**

Me: Come on down!

Kris: Hi! My name is Kris!

Shade: I'm Shade.

Cara: Last, but not least. I'm Cara.

Me: They are my co-authors and cast members! They give me ideas!

Belle: Sammy! Start the skit already!

Me: Right, right.

Me (to Kris): What to do in this skit?

Kris: Get Sam and Danny to confess their love to each other in the most embarrassing way.

(Tucker runs in.) Tucker: Somebody call my name?

Me and Kris: No.

Tucker: Okay, I thought I could help. (Sulks)

Me: Alright. We pity.

Shade: Pie!

Me: That was random. O.o

Shade: Duh!

Cara: But I like Danny!

Me: Which one?

Cara: … I'll be back later. (Runs)

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAYYYYYY.

Kris: Here's the plan…

(Later)

(Sam was reading. Danny was watching TV.)

TV voice: We interrupt this TV evening programming to bring you this video submitted today. (Goes to a video of Me, Kris, and Tucker)

Me: Hello! My name is Sammy (points to Kris and Tucker) this is Kris and Tucker.

Kris: Yes! We are here to reveal Sam and Danny's not-so-secret crushes.

Tucker: They both like each other but they are to clueless to figure it out!

Me: Thanks to me and my snooping, I found Danny and Sam's online Diaries!

Sam and Danny: WHAT!

Me: Sam's password is 'Mrs. Sam Fenton' and Danny's is "Sam is hot!"

Kris: Sam entry today is: 'Danny looked sooooo good today! I wish I could just kiss him! I just love him!'

(Danny looks at Sam) Sam: Um?

Tucker: Me next! Me next!

Me: Okay!

Tucker: Danny's is: '(Sighs) Sam's eyes looked beautiful today. I wish I tell her I love her. But it would ruin our friendship' yadda, yadda, YADDA!

Me: (Sighs) Danny. Sam. Get together! Stop denying it!

Tucker: Danny! I don't love Sam! Valerie and I had a plan to get Sam jealous so she would confess!

Kris: So the message is:

Kris, Tucker, and I: GET TOGETHER!

Me: That is all.

TV voice: Wow, if that couple is that clueless, they belong together! That is all.

Sam and Danny: … O.o

Danny: Sam…

Sam: Danny…

Sam and Danny (same time): I LOVE YOU!

(They start to make out, when they hear the TV)

TV voice: We just receive word that the couple on TV today just got together! Here's the video: (Shows video of Danny and Sam making out)

Sam: How did they get that video! (Sees behind her are Kris, Tucker, and I recording their make out.)

Sam and Danny: GUYS!

Me: I'm so proud!

Shade: Yes! Finally!

(Cara walks in) Cara: Hey Guys! I figured out who I like! I like…

**The End!**

**Yay! That was totally Fun! Special thanks to Kris! This was her idea! I just wrote it! I need ideas! No flames or bad comments! This is my POV!**


	3. Food monster Fight!

Skittles

Me: Yay! I'm so happy that I'm getting good reviews; I chose to make the next skit today! Also we have a new character her name is:

**Violet Black!**

Me: I'm glad people want to put characters in my skits. Here's Violet Black!

Violet: Hi, I'm Violet. I have black hair and violet eyes. Also I'm a witch.

Kris: A witch?

Me: The more the merrier!

Belle: Start the skit!

Me (to Belle): Next skit, you'll be in anger management!

Belle: …

Me: Okay! Here's the summary!

**Summary: **Violet tries to make a new spell, and it goes terribly wrong.

Me: Okay, short summary. Let's start the skit!

**(Insert theme song)**

Fun Danny: I'm HHHHHHHUUUUUNNNGGGGGGRRRRYYYY!

Fun Sam: Danny! Just make a sandwich!

Fun Danny: Can you do it? (Puppy dog eyes)

Fun Sam: No!

Fun Danny: Evil mutiny!

Fun Sam: Do you even know what 'mutiny' means?

Fun Danny: No idea.

**(Cut to scene, where I'm at the computer typing, Violet comes in)**

Violet: Sammy, you know that Fun Sam and Danny are fighting, right?

Me: Yes.

Violet: Stop them!

Me: Okay, okay! Sheesh! I have to do everything around here!

Violet: …

**(Back to Fun Sam and Danny fighting)**

Me: Guys! What are you fighting about!

Fun Danny: She (punch) won't (block) make (kick) ME A SAND-WICH!

Me: O.O that's all?

Fun Sam: (Block) Yeah! (Kick)

Me: Violet! (Violet comes rushing in)

Violet: Yeah?

Me: Can you make Danny a Sandwich?

Violet: I'll do better than that! I'll make a seven-course meal.

(Violet waves her hands, her hands flash red)

Violet: Great! I did something wrong!

Fun Sam: Can't be that bad!

(Giant food monsters appear)

Violet: Great! You jinx us!

Me: We need Belle, Danny Phantom, and Dan!

Violet: Belle's at anger management, Danny Phantom is on vacation, and Dan is just evil.

Me: Okay, plan B.

Fun Sam: What's plan B?

Me: Run!

Fun Sam: How original.

**(Later)**

Belle: I'm back!

(Sees us being chased by monsters)

Belle: (Sighs) how did this happen?

Me: Belle! Belle! Get angry!

Belle: I just got calm!

Violet: I have an idea! Follow me!

(We run into Belle's room)

Monster: RJHNIKH

Belle: My room!

(The monster tramples her bed)

Belle: My bed!

(Rips up her pink teddy bear)

Belle: TEDDY BOO-BOO!

(Belle's eyes turn red)

Belle: That's it, you monster! Let's have a Food Fight!

Violet: Food Fight?

Me: Hey! Don't look at me! I'm on a sugar high!

(Belle beats up the food monster; her eyes turn back to normal)

Kris: I'm bac- WHAT happened!

Me: Fun Danny was hungry, Violet did a spell, it went wrong, a monster chased us, Belle's room is destroyed, she saved us, you come.

Kris: O… Kay. Bye.

Shade: Okay, why wasn't I in this?

Me: Umm… I have stuff to write. (Runs)

Violet: I have to work on spells. (Runs)

Kris: I have to think of ideas. (Runs)

Belle: I have to fix my room. (Runs)

Sam Manson: I wasn't in this. (Runs)

Danny Fenton: Me either. (Runs)

Tucker: Me three. (Runs)

Dan: I have to help Belle. (Runs)

Fun Sam: I'm hungry. (Runs)

Fun Danny: …

Shade: …

Fun Danny: I just don't know and care. (Runs)

Shade: Okay…

**The End**

**Ha! That was good! People, here comes YOUR part. Need ideas! Also tomorrow, I'm going back to school, so updates will be slow. Thanks for listening to my rants! I don't not own Danny phantom and the characters. I do own Belle and me. No flames, or bad comments.**

**Laterz**

**Samylew**


	4. Road Trip pt 1

Skittles

Me: WooHoo! A new character! His name is:

**Kody **

Kody: Hi my name is Kody!

Shade: Isn't your name supposed to start with a 'C'?

Kody: I didn't name myself.

Violet, Kris, Shade, Me: O…Kay.

Belle: Start-

Me: Don't even SAY IT!

Belle: … O.O

Me: Summary!

**Summary: **We go on a sugar high, and annoy Vlad.

Me: Obey the summary!

Shade: Must obey.

Cara: Start it now!

Me: Okay!

**(Insert Theme song)**

Me: Hi guys!

Everyone: Hi.

Me: Just what I bought!

Shade: Pie.

Cara: DP DVDs?

Belle: The world?

Me: No; I wish; Heck no!

Fun Sam: What?

Me: 100 Reeses!

All 4 Dannys: REESES!

(The Dannys grabs the Reeses.)

Me: Hey! Good thing, I also bought chocolate.

All the girls: CHOCOLATE!

Kris: Don't you think we will get hyper.

Me: SUGAR! SUGAR HIGHS! CHEESE! LOTS AND LOTS OF CHEESE!

Cara: Too late.

Gem: SING THE CHEESE SONG!

Kody: I know!

Kris: Know what?

Kody: I don't know!

Gem: I KNOW! LET'S ANNOY VLAD!

Danny Fenton: YAY!

(We run to Wisconsin, on the speed of sugar! We find Vlad)

Lisa: HI, CHEESEHEAD!

Vlad: I'm not a cheese head!

Me: _Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…_

Vlad: WTH?

Me: _Vlad… he's a cheese head!_

Vlad: I AM NOT!

Me: _Vlad… his ghost half's name is Vlad Pussycat!_

Vlad: No! Stop!

Me: _Vlad... he has a cat named Maddie!_

Vlad: I don't have a CAT!

Me: _Vlad… he wants to marry Danny._

Danny: YOU SICKO!

Me: _Vlad... he's gay for Jack and Danny!_

Vlad: She lying!

Me: _No, I'm not. Vlad… he gets his hairstyling tips from Spectra in ghost mode!_

Vlad: La, la, la! I can't hear you! La! La!

Me: _Vlad… He-_

Vlad: What would it take to you out of here?

Me: Your house!

Vlad: No.

Me: A room?

Vlad: No.

Me: A bus with 50 seats, a DVD player in each head of the back of the seat's head, an indoor bathroom, and lots and lots of candy!

Vlad: Fine.

Cara: Road Trip!

**The End?**

**Wahoo! Where will we go on a Road trip? Will we go on a sugar high? Will we annoy villains? HECK YEAH! So stay tune!**

**Laterz**

**Samylew **

_-_


	5. Road Trip pt2

Skittles

Me: I'm so happy! Not just because I'm on a sugar high! I mean the reviews and the ideas! Ideas make me update fast! So come on! And of course! New characters:

**Lily!**

**Kyle!**

Lily and Kyle: What's up?

Shade: What's the summary?

Me: Okay!

**Summary: **Road Trip pt. 2. We go to Houston, to a space center. Too bad, Fun Danny is on a sugar high. He activates a new Spaceship, and we go to space!

Cara: That sounds… Fun!

Me: I know! Thanks cottongirl 619!

Christy: Weren't we suppose to annoy villains?

Me: How many villains would be in Houston?

Kris: What are we waiting for! Start the fic!

Belle: O! She can say it!

Me: Quiet! On with the story!

**(Insert theme song)**

Kris: Okay where should we go with the bus?

Me: The earth's core!

Everyone: O.o

Me: What?

Cara: Okay… How about Houston?

Kris: What's there?

Cara: A space center.

Dannys: LET'S GO!

Cara: Also, it's in the Summary.

Me: Okay!

Violet: Can't I just transport us there?

Fun Sam: Last time you tried to transport us, we were transported at the North Pole.

Violet: I practiced!

Lily: Come on! I want to go to the space center!

Kyle: Yeah!

Me: Okay! Road Trip!

**(Later on the Bus)**

Gem: SHUT UP, PEOPLE! (Silence) Thank you! Cara.

Cara: Okay! We are at the Space Center! (Applauds) We are all hyped so here are the rules! A) We don't run B) We don't scream.

(Everyone runs out the bus screaming.)

Me: C) We don't listen.

Cara: What did I just say!

Shade: Woo Hoo!

(Inside the Space center)

Fun Danny: Dude! Like… Dude!

Fun Sam: Um, Danny you shouldn't be messing around here.

Fun Danny: Why?

Fun Sam: I don't know? O! Because the door had a sign that says 'Danger'!

Fun Danny: Relax.

(Sees a rocket and a launch pad)

Fun Danny: OOOOOO…

(With me and Lily)

Lily: Sammy! Look at all the technology! The science! The vast! The wide! The-

Me: Said another word, and I will pop you!

Lily: …

Me: Good. (Looks around) Where are Fun Danny and Sam?

Computerized voice: Launch sequence in 3 minutes.900 …899…888…

Cara: Danny.

Me: Yep.

Kyle: Let's Go!

(Inside the Rocket)

Belle: Danny! What did you do!

Fun Danny: All I did is press the red button!

Christy: You idiot! That's the launch button.

Danny Fenton: Guys…

Me: Not now, Danny!

Danny Fenton: Guys…

Cara: Shut up!

Danny Fenton: GUYS!

Cara and me: WHAT!

Danny Fenton: Were launching!

Gem: Uh-Oh…

Fun Danny: I wanted to be an astronaut, but I'm too young!

Lisa: This is YOUR fault!

Shade: SHUT UP EVERYONE! (Silence)

Shade: Thank you! Now people! Don't we have magic and ghost powers?

Everyone: O yeah!

(We go back to the space center)

Person: You took MY rocket for a JOYRIDE!

Me: UH… Yes?

Person: Here! (Gives me tickets) Take these Astro game tickets and get out of my sight!

Kyle: Alright! Bye!

**(At the game)**

Fun Danny: BUY ME SOME PEANUTS AND CRACKERJACKS!

Me: Shut up!

Fun Danny: No really! Buy me some!

Announcer: Home Run! The ball is going to land in the stands!

Violet: Danny! It's headed towards you!

Danny: I got it! I got it!

(It lands in my hand)

Danny: I don't got it.

Me: Yes!

Kyle: Can I have it?

Me: No!

Cara: Let's celebrate!

Me: Ice Cream!

**(Later at the ice cream parlor)**

Shade: To… to something!

Everyone: Cheers!

Me (to Cara): Cara?

Cara: Yeah?

Me: Now can we go to the center of the Earth's core?

**The End!**

**Yep! We will annoy villains in the next skit! Give me ideas. Man! These are a lot of characters! **

**Samylew **


	6. Annoy Villains!

Skittles

Me: Sorry, Peoplez! I would have updated sooner, but my computer is acting stupid. Okay new character!

**Heather Heart!**

Lily: Aren't you a comic strip character?

Heather: Yes and no, I'm Sammy's original character for her comics. I am NOT a Mary-sue.

Me: She's not.

Kris: Okay… Summary?

Me: Right! Summary!

**Summary: **We be random and annoy the villains of DP.

Gem: Finally!

Me: Okay!

Kris: Start it! Start it!

Belle: THEY can say it!

Me: I don't know why!

Belle: Grrr.

Me: Roll it.

**(Insert theme song)**

Gem: Pie!

Shade: Cake!

Me: Fire!

(They stare at me)

Me: I ask again: What!

Lily: Okay…

(Technus comes in)

Technus: I, Techus, ruler of all-

Me: Look it's the man in the moon!

Technus: What? No! I'm Tech-

Cara: Yeah! He's Tucker's granddad!

Technus: No! I'm-

Lily: An old man dress as a ghost!

Technus: No-

Me: A green blob!

Technus: Arghh! (He turns into a green blob)

Me: Yay! I was right!

Cara: O.o

**(Dan is help Belle, his secret crush!)**

Dan: Belle: I have to tell you something I-

Belle: OMG! You have a skeleton in your closet!

Dan: Uh… No. I-

Belle: Have a wife!

Dan: No. I-

Belle: Have a secret dream to join the circus!

Dan: O.O'

Belle: What?

Dan: I-

Belle: I know! You have a pink cat named Mr. Kitty pink!

Dan: No! Arghh!

(He stomps out)

Belle: What?

**(Klemper is eating a sandwich. Fun Danny comes in)**

Fun Danny: Will you be my friend?

Klemper: Later. I'm eating a sandwich.

Fun Danny: Will you be my friend?

Klemper: No.

Fun Danny: Please?

Klemper: No.

Fun Danny: Please?

Klemper: NO!

(Five minutes later)

Fun Danny: Will you be my friend?

Klemper: Yi!

**(Tucker sees Ember plays her guitar)**

Tucker (singing badly): O EMbEr! YoU WiLL ReMeEMbeR! yOU WiLl reMeMBEr mY nAMe!

Ember: Shut UP! You DIPSTICK!

Tucker: (Continues. I would write it but I'm lazy. :D)

Ember: Shut it!

Tucker: (Continues)

Ember: (Eye twitching) Ga! Stop!

Tucker: (Of course! Continues)

Ember: AAA! (She passes out.)

Tucker: mY nAmE! Encore?

Me: Yes!

Tucker: (Starts again)

**(In the city of Townsville… Wait wrong show.)**

Spectra: I need misery!

Heather and me: So sorry you are alone.

Spectra: Wha- Why?

Me: Because misery loves company. You are misery, and have no company, because were happy!

Spectra: Sammy, you twice got a bad review!

Me: So! They wasted their time because their lonely jerks just trying to flame people because their bored.

Spectra: Um… Heather! You once were thrown in the garbage because of a bad picture.

Heather: Point is?

Spectra: You're just too happy!

Me: I would be Goth, but my mom buys my clothes.

Spectra: I hate you

**(Skulker is polishing armor, when Cara, Violet, Kris, Shade come in)**

Shade: Hi! Skulker, baby!

Skulker: What! Ah! A chance to have human pelts!

Kris: Ew! Good thing I 'borrowed' (A/N: She stole it!) Tucker's PDA!

Skulker: Uh-Oh. (Kris types in 'say I'm a fluffy princess!)

Skulker: 'I'm a fluffy princess! (He dances ballet)

Skulker: Stop!

Cara: Continue? Okay! (She grabs the PDA)

Skulker: 'I work for Vlad because I love him!'

Violet: Ha, ha! Hey! I want a PDA! (She makes 3 PDAs and gives one to Kris and Shade)

(Skulker spins and falls and says stupid things, until he blows up)

Cara: That was awesome!

(Tucker comes in)

Tucker: Has anybody seen my PD- (Sees Skulker's parts scattered every where)

Tucker: Um… Bye! (Runs)

**The End!**

**Okay! I need to remember more villains next time! Reviews and ideas! I will see you next time!**

**Laterz**

**Samylew (No flames!)**


	7. Making Bets!

Skittles

Me: Hi Peoplez! I would annoy more villains, but I'll save that for a random chapter. And, of course! New Characters!

**Chelsea**

**Matt**

Chelsea: Hi!

Matt: S'up?

Me: Come on, Summary!

**Summary: **We make love bets on the Dannys and Sams!

Me: Hey! That also means Belle!

Belle: I'm not Sam!

Me: Yes! You, too! You're her OC ghost half! Her Super Sam!

Belle: This sucks!

Kris (in a sing-song voice): Anger Management!

Belle: …

Me: Thanks.

Cara: Look. I want to make bets.

Me: Okay, okay. Start it.

**(Insert theme song)**

(Belle and Danny Phantom come in, blushing)

Cara: What happen?

Belle and Danny P: Um, you see, um…

Me: You kissed!

Belle: NO! (She blushed)

Me: Yes! Tucker, you bet me twenty dollars!

Tucker: Nuts! (Hands me a twenty)

Belle: Wait! You bet on us?

Me: Even though I want to be original I'll just said this: Um… Duh!

Tucker: Yeah, I bet Danny P. would kiss Sam, she betted Belle.

Danny P: But we didn't kiss!

Kris: Right… Keep telling yourself that.

(Shade and Lily comes in)

Shade: What's happening?

Me: Danny P. and Belle kissed!

Belle: SAMMY!

Shade: What! O heck! Here, Lily. (Hands Lily a ten dollar bill)

Lily: It feels good to be ten bucks richer.

Me: How it happened! (I grab popcorn out of thin air)

Kody: How did you do that? O.O

Me: I have no idea!

Everyone: O.o

Danny P: Okay here's what happened…

Flashback

(Belle was dancing ballet, when Danny P. came in)

Danny P: Hi, Belle.

Belle: Hi, Danny.

Danny P: What are you doing?

Belle: Ballet.

Danny P: I know how to that.

Belle (sarcasm): O really?

Danny P: Yeah!

Belle: Okay! Let's do a duet.

**(If you hate beginner's who know nothing about romance. Skip, I repeat skip. Also I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I repeat I did not write this, thank you)**

(Danny P wrapped his arms around Belle's waist)

Danny P: Ready.

Belle: Yep.

(Danny bought her closer then grabbed her hand, and twirled her around)

Belle: Nice.

Danny P: I learned from the best. (He kissed her, no details)

(Belle blushed)

**(Okay, I DID write this, just wanted to see your reaction) :)**

**End Flashback**

(Everyone was laughing holding their stomach)

Violet: That (giggle) is (snort) the corniest thing I ever heard! (Laughing)

Me: Are you hooking up?

Belle and Danny P: NO! What why!

Cara: This is a story for another day.

(Next Day)

Cara: Okay, here's why?

Belle: Okay…

Cara: Your both perfect for each other!

Belle and Danny: No were not!

Cara: See! You talk at the same time!

(They denied it and Cara got evil)

Cara: THAT'S IT! GET TOGETHER OR SO GOD HELP ME! (Cara locked the room, also her eyes were twitching, I walked by)

Me: Locked them in the room?

Cara: Yep.

Me: On a sugar high?

Cara: You know it!

Me: Time to place bets?

Cara: I'll get the cast.

**(The nuthouse room)**

Belle: What to do now?

Danny: Go crazy, and make-out?

Belle: Um… No, pervert.

Danny: I'm not a pervert!

Belle: SSUURRREEE.

Danny: Why do you think that!

Belle: Because, I once caught you trying to watch me undress!

Danny: Once.

Belle: Danny, do you like me?

Danny: Um, you see, Um- (Belle kissed him)

Belle: Well, I like you. (He kissed her back)

(After a heavy make-out)

Belle: Danny?

Danny: Yeah?

Belle: Why don't we just faze out?

Danny: I forgot.

(When they faze out, they saw me and Cara at a crowded booth, with a sigh that said, 'Bets')

Me: Do I got, 'Belle and Dan or 'Belle and Fun Danny'?

Cara: 'Fun Sam and Danny Phantom'?

(We noticed Belle and Danny P)

Cara and I: YOU'RE HOOKED UP!

Belle: Yes!

(People were groaning and happy, and screaming 'Show me the money!' or 'Heck! I lost!')

Me: Yes! I won $96!

Cara: I won $100!

**(Later)**

Me: Now can we hook up Fun Danny and Sam?

**Un-oh! Now let's hook up Fun Danny and Sam! I'll be doing this with Kris, Shade, and Violet. Anybody I can remember. Until next time. **

**Laterz**

**Samylew**


	8. Hey Danny!

Skittles

Me: I'm so happy! And on a sugar high! Man! Need to write all the characters! Okay, new characters!

**Sarah!**

**Phoenix!**

Sarah: Hi! I'm Sarah!

Phoenix: Hey, I'm Phoenix. Die.

Me: Okay… She's nuts. Perfect!

Kris: Come on, start the fic, now!

Me: Okay, first! SUMMARY!

**Summary: **We try to hook up Fun Danny and Fun Sam, and make bets!

Shade, Kris, Violet: Us next! Us next!

Me: Okay. One question: Are you all on a sugar highs?

Shade, Kris, Violet: YES!

Me: Okay! Want to help, Sarah?

Sarah: YES!

Me: YAY! Roll it.

**(Insert theme song)**

Me: Their there are! (I pointed to Fun Danny and Fun Sam)

Shade: What are the bets?

Sarah: 'Fun Danny and Fun Sam' 'Fun Danny and Sam Manson'

Kris: How to hook them?

Violet: Yes, how, too?

Me: The first random thing that comes to our minds.

Sarah: I got an idea!

(Later)

Me (sing-song voice): Dan-neh!

Fun Danny: Yes?

Me: Hit it!

(This is a rip-off of the song, 'Hey Mickey!' I'm bored, so don't take this song seriously)

Us: _Hey Danny!_

_You're so fine,_

_You're so fine,_

_You blow are minds!_

_Hey Danny!_

_Uh, Uh_

_Hey Danny!_

_-_

_Hey Danny!_

_You're so cool!_

_You're so cool,_

_You make Sammy drool! _Me: Hey!

_Yeah!_ _Hey Danny!_

_Uh, Uh,_

_Hey Danny!_

_-_

_Danny you should know! We are on a sugar rush!_

_And Sam has a big, fat crush!_

_Know who! Know who!_

_You clueless boy!_

_It's you! It's you!_

_Sam has a crush-on-YOU!_

_Hey Danny!_

_Uh, Uh_

_Hey Danny_

_-_

_Hey Danny!_

_Sam's so fine!_

_Sam's so fine!_

_SHE blows YOUR mind!_

_Hey Danny!_

_Uh, Uh_

_HEY DANNY!_

_So…_

_GET A CLUE!_

_-_

Me: So… Fun Danny? You like Fun Sam?

Fun Danny (Blushing): Yes!

Me: Yes! Where's my money! After this, Matt's owes me Mon-ey!

Violet: … Ok-ay? What to do?

Kris: Lock them in a room?

Me: Nah! Already did.

Violet: Love spell?

Me: Better, but people will break it.

Sarah: Just tell Fun Sam?

Me: Bingo!

Fun Danny: No!

Me: WHY! I WILL GET YOU BOTH TO OR SO GOD HELP ME! (Eye twitching)

Fun Danny: O.O …

Sarah: Did you eat more chocolate?

Me: Yes.

Sarah: Cool!

Me: FUN SAM! (Fun Sam comes rushing)

Fun Sam: Yes!

Me: Do you like Fun Danny?

Fun Sam: Ummm…

Sarah, Violet, Kris, Shade and Me: JUST SAY 'YES'!

Fun Sam: OKAY YES!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Me: I pronounce you Girlfriend and Boyfriend! You made kiss the girl!

Fun Danny: Here comes my girl! The best one in the world!

Me: Who's next?

(Sarah, Violet, Kris, and Shade look at each other and nod)

Sarah: YOU!

**The End?**

**Wait? NO! They are NOT pairing me up with my crush! That's it! I'm moving on to DAN x ! Except if you want to know my crush. (Please say no in your reviews!)**

**Laterz**

**Samylew **


	9. My Sister Maya and a blind date

Skittles

Maya: Hi Peoplez-

Me: MAYA! Why are you writing 'Skittles!'

Maya: Um… Because you have homework, Sammy!

Me: (Sighs) Okay, but don't write the name-

Maya: HIS NAME IS JUSTI-

Me: MAYA!

Maya: Okay!

(Skittles)

Maya: Hi Peoplez! My name is Maya, Sammy's little sister. Her evil English teacher gave her essays to write, so I'm writing this story. My sister has a crush on a boy! So… We are setting them up! I hope she actually will tell him. He's so clueless, like Danny! Anyhoo! New characters!

**Lucky!**

**Andrea!**

**Robyn!**

Robyn: Hi.

Lucky: Hi!

Andrea: HI! HI!

Kris: Whoa! Sugar high.

Lisa: Yep. Perfect.

Matt: So… Can we start the fic?

Maya: Okay one thing: We I say 'me:' I mean ME! Not, Sammy. Sammy will be 'Sammy.'

Cara: Roll it.

**(Insert theme song)**

Sammy: WHAT? I do NOT want to talk to JM!

Cara: Who's JM?

Sammy: My crush's abbreviation of his name.

Cara: Oh.

Kris: How long have you known him?

Sammy: Why are you asking me this!

Shade: Come on!

Robyn: It's easy to talk to a boy.

Kris: I bet you feel like Sam! And JM is like Danny!

Sammy: In a way.

Me: Big sis! GOD HELP ME, if I have to lock you in a room with HIM!

Sammy: (Sighs) Okay.

Lisa: Good.

(Next Day)

Sammy: Okay, I understand, but pink!

Me: I like pink dresses.

Sammy: You must be adopted.

Robyn: How about this black shirt and jeans.

Sammy: Goth, nice.

Me: We are adopted.

(Later)

Me: What's the plan?

Shade and Sarah: Invite them both to dinner, then fine an excuse to leave them alone.

(Lucky and Andrea walk in)

Andrea: What's happening?

Sarah: We're trying to make a plan to make Sammy get her crush.

Lucky: Doesn't that hard.

Sarah: In the funniest way possible.

Lucky: Okay… Bye.

Me: What's wrong with Lucky?

Robyn: No idea.

(Sammy, me, and Kris at the computer)

Sammy (singing in Jamaican accent): Bloody murder, takes place here tonight! Bloooody murder!

Kris: Sammy, that's just scary.

Sammy: What? I like that song.

Me: Okay… Sammy, do you want to go to the Olive Garden?

Sammy: Sure.

Me: Good, mwahahahaha!

Sammy: Why are you laughing like that!

Me: (Cough) No reason.

Sammy: Okay?

Kris: Sure…

(Scene where Chelsea and JM are talking)

JM: Why are we at the Olive garden?

Chelsea: You said you were hungry.

JM: For a sandwich!

Chelsea: I'm not making one.

JM: (Sighs) Okay.

(Inside the Olive Garden)

(Sammy sees JM) Sammy: Why is he here!

Gem: Ta Da! A blind date!

Sammy: But we know each other.

Gem: Whatever.

Sammy: I wonder what would happen if I kill my co-authors and my sister?

Robyn: Don't be a crazy chick, be an insane one.

Me: Isn't that the same thing?

Sammy: Not helping!

Sarah: Don't worry, we are here.

(JM sits next to Sammy)

Sarah: O look at the time! We better leave you two alone! Bye! (They run away)

Sammy: GUYS! This is like locking me in a room!

JM: Sammy… I had something to tell you…

Sammy: Yeah?

JM: I hate you.

(Record rips)

(Real world)

Sammy: WHY ARE YOU WRITING THAT? GIMME THAT KEYBOARD!

Maya: ACK! I WAS JUST KIDDING! DON'T HURT ME!

Sammy: I'm back in control. JM's real answer.

(Skittles)

JM: I hate Olive Garden.

(Real world)

Maya: That sucks.

Me: Shut up.

(Skittles)

Me: Me, too! Anything else?

JM: I like you.

Me: I like you, too.

(We kiss, and the cast jumps out.)

Cast: APRIL FOOL!

(Real world)

Me: MAYA! GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER!

Maya: Sorry. I couldn't resist.

(Skittles)

Me: It's not April.

Cara: Just practicing. I see you too are together!

Shade: Dang! I lost twenty bucks! (Weeps)

Lily: Don't bet against the master!

Me: O.o

Cara: Okay…

Sam: I'm so glad!

Danny: You're Goth?

Sam: A happy Goth.

Me: Weird…

Maya: Yay! (I hit her in the head) Ow! Why you did that!

Me: I SAID TO DO DAN! NOT ME!

Maya: Um… Next chapter? (Runs)

**The End!**

**Maya: Whoa! My first chapter!**

**Sammy: Actually, I wrote the end.**

**Maya: Whatever.**

**Sammy: Next Chapter: DAN!**

**Maya: Who loves him?**

**Sammy: I have to figure that out.**

**Maya: Right…**

**Sammy: Right… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I still have homework! I better finish. Anyways, send in your ideas and characters. Thanks for listening to our rants!**

**Maya: Bye! Disclaimer: Do we have to say it? **

**Laterz**

**Samylew…**

**And Sis!**


	10. Mwhahahaha! Um Yes! The evil showdown

Skittles

Me: Hi peoplez! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but SCHOOL! (Cries) New character:

**Emmy!**

Emmy: Hi!

Maya: I'm trying to help update, but-

Me: But, our mom is using the computer to write lesson plans for her class.

Maya: Doesn't she work in daycare?

Me: I know! What's the deal with that!

Cara: Guys! Summary?

Maya: Right! Summary!

Me: HEY! That's MY line!

**Summary: **Belle vs. Dan in a pure evil showdown!

Kris: Wasn't Dan supposed to find love?

Me: You'll see!

Belle: But first, a word from our sponsors…

…

Maya: WE DON'T HAVE ANY SPONSORS!

Belle: Oh…

Me: (Sighs) start it!

**(Insert theme song)**

Emmy: Hi, Sammy!

Me: Hi, Emmy!

(We hear Dan and Belle shouting)

Dan: YES!

Belle: NO!

Emmy: They fighting… AGAIN!

Me: Wait… They hate each other?

Emmy: You didn't know?

Me: Why!

Belle (to me): Dan says he's more evil than me!

Me: O.O you're not evil.

Belle: YES! I am!

Emmy: Whatever. Sammy, want pizza?

Me: YAY! PIZZA!

Dan: What! But, who's more evil!

Belle: How about a face-off?

Me: Will there be pizza?

Everyone, except Me: O.o

Belle: Um… Yes! Lots and lots of pizza!

Me: LET'S GO!

Emmy: Where to have it?

(Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stadium appears)

Me: That's convenient!

Emmy: Um… Let's get the cast?

Me: PIZZA!

(Inside the stadium)

Some announcer guy: Let's get ready to RRRRUUUMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEE!

Me: Who the HECK are you!

The announcer guy: I came with the stadium.

Belle: Okay…

Me: Where's the PIZZA!

Belle: THERE IS NO PIZZA!

The cast: (Gasps)

Kody: I CAME FOR THE PIZZA!

Kris: Whatever. Can we start the fight, or whatever this is?

Some announcer guy: Gladly.

Kris: O.o

Some announcer guy: In this corner, is the white haired devil daughter herself, Belle!

(Silence)

Belle: You guys suck!

Cast: Thank you!

Some announcer guy: Okay… In this corner, is Danny's alternative future jerky self, the blue demon, Dark Dan!

Dan: Hey! I'm not a jerk!

(Silence)

Dan: You guys DO suck!

(I kick the announcer guy out anime style out of the stadium)

Me: Don't come back ya hear!

(Back in the stadium)

Maya: Okay… First contest!

Cara: Challenge: What is the most evil thing you can think of?

Dan: Make everyone kill themselves, so they go to hell, go to hell to torture their souls, and make them my minions!

(Silence)

Cara: Okay… Belle?

Belle: I would steal Sammy's chocolate supply.

Cast: (Gasps) YOU FIEND! THAT IS EVIL!

(Maya faints, and I sit in the corner rocking absently saying 'I'm in choco-world')

Cara: Belle wins the first challenge!

Dan: WHAT! All she did was steal a sugar-hyped girl's chocolate!

Cara: In a way, she made the Skittles world, so she is a god, so Belle disobeyed this god, which is EVIL!

Dan: This is stupid.

Kris: Sure, Dan-Dan.

Dan: Don't call me DAN-DAN!

Kris: Whatever… Dan-Dan!

Dan: Grrr…

Cara: Shut up. Next challenge!

Lily: If you could torture a hero which way would it be: A) Torture them slowly. Or B) make it quick!

Dan: Make it quick.

(Silence)

Dan: O COME ON!

Lily: Whatever. Belle?

Belle: Slowly, so I can see the pain on their face, to beg me to stop, or beg for heaven, and tell him/her how I will kill their family like this, detail to detail.

The cast: (Gasps)

Chelsea: That's just sad.

Dan: I hate her.

Emmy: Dan, you need anger management. Belle wins! Last Challenge! (Duh, Duh, Duh, Duuhhh)

(We look around to see where the music came from)

Lucky: O… Kay. Okay this you have to do: Seduce your favorite crush!

Me: See Kris! There's Dan's love!

Kris: Yes!

Sarah: Okay, who is your crush? Crush. That a funny word. 'Crush' rhymes with 'rush'! I'm a on a sugar rush! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE PIZZA! I like chocolate. Chocolate is candy. Candy is good. Candy is good to write romantic stories on. Romance? Danny and Sam belong together! YAY! DANNY PHANTOM!

Everyone: O.O

Lily: Okay… Who's your crush?

Belle: I already have my crush, Danny Phantom!

Dan: I like Phoenix.

Belle: The girl who is pure evil, and wants everyone to die a painful death? The crazy lady?

Dan: HEY! I think she's beautiful!

Belle: Whatever. COUGHdesperateCOUGH

Lily: Well, since Belle already has the extra point, Dan, all you have to do is get Phoenix to kiss you…

Dan: That's easy!

Lily: In one week!

Dan: Still easy!

(Next Day, Dan goes to speak to Phoenix)

Phoenix: Who the HECK are you!

Dan: Not easy.

…

**Me: (Gasps) I UPDATED! FINALLY! Stupid school.**

**Maya: Blah, blah, blah your needs.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Maya: Whatever. Okay, but updates will be REALLY slow.**

**Me: I don't mean to!**

**Maya: WE!**

**Me (mock): Whatever.**

**Maya: Grr…**

**Me: Enough of our sibling rants! Review and ideas!**

**Maya: Ideas make us update sooner. SO IDEAS!**

**Me: What to do on Dan's date?**

**Maya: Stay tune.**

**Laterz**

**Samylew**

**And**

**Sis! **


	11. Dan's Date

Skittles

Me: Hi, Peoplez! Another new character! Man! We have new characters every week!

**Derek!**

Derek: What's happening?

Maya: The summary! Summary!

**Summary: **Dan goes on a date with Phoenix, while Danny and Lily make a bet!

Angela: Must. Obey.

Me: It's fun obeying the summary! OBEY!

Sarah: Maya… Your sister is nuts. COOL!

Maya: I am related to an idiotic moron.

Me: Yes, but I'm YOUR moron!

Belle: Start it!

Me: WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE STEALING MY LINES!

**(Insert theme song)**

Dan: WHY THE HECK I AGREED TO THIS?!

Lily: Because Sammy is the author and we wants you to go on a date with Phoenix. Also, it's in the summary.

Dan: Stupid Summary.

Robyn: Whatever, Dan-Dan. It's either this or we lock you in a room with Gem and Angela.

Dan: NO!!! THAT'S WORST!

Robyn: Then put up or shut up. Choose.

Dan: …

Robyn: I thought so.

Dan: Look! I like Phoenix, but she didn't even know who I was!

Lily: (Sighs) this is the Sam Danny pairing problem all over again!

(Angela walks in)

Angela: HI!!!

Lily: Annie!

Angela: DON'T CALL ME 'ANNIE'!!!

Lily: That's as funny as us not calling Dan, 'Dan-Dan'.

Maya: Hi, Peoplez. Is Dan-Dan ready for his date?

Lily: Ready as he'll ever be.

Danny: I can't wait until Belle wins.

Lily: What makes you think she will?

Danny: SHE STOLE CHOCOLATE!

Robyn: Okay…

Lily: Oh please! Dan is going to win!

Danny: Wanna bet?

Lily: Name your price.

Dan: What's the deal with people betting?!

Maya: Heh! It gives us something to do.

(Shade and Violet run in)

Shade and Violet: WHERE'S SAMMY!!?

Me: Uh-Oh! (Runs)

Violet: We haven't been in any chapters!

Shade: YEAH!

Maya: While Sammy is chased by angry OCs, I'll write 'Skittles'.

Lily: O…Kay. What's your price?

Danny: If Belle wins, you have to wear pink, act snobbish and like a girly-girl!

Lily: … Fine! If Dan-Dan wi-

Dan: DAN!

Lily: Whatever. Dan-Dan wins, you tell Sam you love her, and kiss her without warning. And sing and Dance to the song, 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' in front of crazed-up fan girls, who ate sugar and coffee!

Danny: DEAL!

Robyn: Danny that is Dumb.

Maya: Invite me to his funeral.

(Sammy still chased by OCs)

Sammy: WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!

(Scene changes to a fancy café, where Dan and Phoenix are eating)

Lily (to a walkie-talkie): The chicken is in the coop. I repeat, the chicken is in the coop.

Sarah (on the other walkie-talkie): WHAT?!

Lily: DAN'S WITH PHOENIX!!!

Sarah: WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO!?

Lily: Don't you know walkie-talkie talk?!

Robyn: GUYS! SHUT UP!

Lily and Sarah: …

Robyn: Better. (Looks at Dan) Dan-Dan is sweating.

Lily: Aw! He's cute when he's nervous!

Robyn: Focus!

(Inside the café)

Dan: So… Phoenix? What's do you like to do?

Phoenix: To rule the world with an iron fist, and to kill.

Dan: Okay… That's great!

Phoenix: Who are you again?

Dan: '

(Back with Lily, Robyn, and Sarah)

Sarah: It is not going well.

Lily: NO!

Robyn: Chill. Dan is going to win.

Lily: HE'S A COWARD!

Dan (to his walkie-talkie): You know you gave me a walkie-talkie, too?

Lily: …

(In the café)

Dan: Stupid Lily-

Phoenix: What was that?

Dan: Nothing!

Phoenix: Okay…

Dan: Phoenix, what your favorite food?

Phoenix: Pasta.

Dan: (Smirks)

(Back with L, R, and S (I'm tired of writing names))

Sarah: He's Cocky!

Lily: Idiot!

Robyn: (Sighs) God help them!

Sarah: You need sugar.

Lily: I CAN'T TAKE IT!

(Runs into the café)

(Real world)

Sammy: You're making this too quick.

Me: Sue me!

Sammy: I'll get the lawyers.

(Skittles)

Derek: What are you doing?! (Stops her)

(Real world)

Me: Better?!

Sammy: I'm still getting the lawyers.

(Skittles)

Lily: I DON'T WANT TO BE A SNOB!!!

Derek: (Sighs) I'm sure Dan will do fine.

Lily: He's cocky.

Derek: What's the plan?!

(Back in the Crazy Café)

Dan: So this jerk stopped you?!

Phoenix: Yeah, but I'm going to get my revenge.

Dan: Can I help?

Phoenix: Sure.

Dan: Let's seal it with a kiss.

(Real World)

Sammy: Slap him, slap him, Slap HIM! Hey! That's fun to say! (Continues)

Maya: Um...

Sammy: What? Slap him or Kiss? I choose slap.

(Skittles)

(Phoenix kisses Dan)

(Real World)

Sammy: Awww… There is never slapping.

Maya: Whatever.

(Sammy slaps me)

Sammy: That was fun!

Maya: Kill you.

(Skittles)

(Dan kisses Phoenix back, and, of course, L, R, and S come rushing in)

Lily: I WON! I WON! WOO HOO! IN YOUR FACE DANNEH! HERE HE COME CRAZED FANGIRLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Robyn and Sarah: …

Dan: Kay…

Sarah: But still, you won! I wanted Belle to win, but I wanted Danny to dance! Woo Hoo!

Also, Danny to like Sam! Another Woo Hoo!

Robyn: Not a fan of that pairing, but I needed something to do.

Lily: Go me, go me, go me!

Maya: Sammy is going to kill me later, but I have on sneakers.

(OCs chasing Sammy)

Sammy: Wait a minute… (Stops) Technically, the OCs was in this skit, so… HEY! MAYA!

Maya: Oh O! (Runs)

Sammy: (chasing) YOU BETTER RUN!

(Later)

Danny: I was kidding! Dan was going to win! Dan was going to win!

Lily: Not Uh, Danneh! You must sing! Mwahahahahahaha!

Danny: (groans) Sam or Fan girls?

Lily: FANGIRLS!

Danny: (swears)

Lily: Hey! This is K+!

Danny: Sorry.

Lily: (Pushes him onto the stage) Strut your Stuff! Ha!

Danny: (Sighs) I'm too sexy for my shirt. I'm too AA!-

(Crazed Fan girls tackle him)

Fan girl #1: Grab him by the ankles! Don't let him get away!

Danny: HELP ME!

Sam: I knew I should have bought a camera.

Sammy: Don't worry, me bought lots! (Gives her one)

Sammy: Take every picture you can!

Lily: Okay, is this the last pairing skit?

Maya: Yes… for a while.

**End!**

**Me: Woo Hoo! This chapter is for a person whose name starts with an 'M.'**

**Maya: Aw! You shouldn't-**

**Me: To Maria!**

**Maya: WHAT?! What about me?!**

**Me: What about you?!**

**Maya: (starts to chase me)**

**Me: WHAT?! (Runs)**

**Purple Mystic, signing out**


	12. Lily's Challege and Randomness!

Skittles

Me: LILY! You are sooooooo EVIL! Lily Pad Rose is challenging me to write this skit. Payback for not updating for so long! Have you ever written a love-interest Dan! It's hard!

Lily: Whatever, Sammy. Also, Danny…

Danny: Yeah…

Lily: You still have to tell Sam!

Me: WHAT! Last skit was the last pairing!

Maya: YEAH!

Lily: Whatever. Start the Summary!

**Summary: **Lily tries to get Danny to tell Sam he loves her, and does the craziest and funniest things!

Me: Do not obey! DO NOT!

Lily: You Must!

Belle: Start-

Me: Before we start it, I would like to say 'sorry' to all the OCs and Authors who weren't in the last skit. Sorry, 'Cottongirl619'! We have a lot of people, I didn't remember everyone! Okay, Start it!

Maya: Also, Warning: This chapter will be VERY random and dumb. Start it!

**(Insert Theme Song)**

Sam: Yes, Lily?

Lily: I wanted to tell you that Danny- (Danny fazes her out the room)

Danny: NO!

Cara: What?

Danny: She was about to tell Sam I love her! Don't!

Lily: You must, you must! Or…

Danny: Or what?

Lily: Intercom at Casper High!

Danny: Look! Dan was going to win! I already went through the FANGIRLS!

Lily: Sammy! (I come rushing in)

Me: Where! Where! Where are the fan girls!

Lily and Danny: …

Lily: ...There are no fan girls.

Me: Okay, then why did you call me?

Lily: Danny wants to tell Sam he loves her!

Danny: WHAT!

Me: This sounds fun.

Lily: I knew you would agree. Come on, Danny. You must tell and kiss or on the intercom at Casper High.

Danny: (Swears)

Me: Hey! Didn't we tell you its K!

Danny: Sorry.

Me: Good, what's the plan? Also, this is the last pairing!

Lily: Fine, but you didn't update for a long time!

Me: Fine. (Shakes Lily's hand) Now what?

Lily: Okay, the plan is…

(Later)

Cara: This is really, really funny to look at. (Looks at Danny is a cupid outfit)

Danny: Shut Up! It's not funny!

Maya: Oh, but it is.

Danny: (blushes)

Me: (Fan girl squeal) Danny-Chan is sooooooo cute! Pictures! (Takes out portable camera and takes 1000s of pics)

Cara: You know I want copies?

Me: Duh! (Gives her a camera)

Kris: Me want! Me want! (Takes pics)

Danny: I'm going to murder Lily-

Me: Danneh-Chan! Time to see Sam!

Danny: NO!

Angela: Danny, Danny, Danny! Never bet against Lily, you idiot! Haven't you learned anything from Shade!

Shade: Yeah! I still haven't given her the $20.00.

Lily: Thanks for reminding me! (Chases Shade)

Shade: Dang it! (Runs)

Cara, Danny, and Me: …

Cara: Okay…

Me: … Anyways, time to go!

Danny: As this!

Me: Danny-Chan-

Cara: Why are you calling him 'Chan?'

Me: It sounds better than just plain 'Danny'!

Cara: Okay… Danny-Chan, you betted against Lily, YOU MUST DO THIS!

Me: WHAT SHE SAID!

Danny: …

Me and Cara: …

Me: … COME ON, DANNY-CHAN!

Danny: STOP CALLING ME 'DANNY-CHAN!'

Cara: If we call Dan a nickname, you deserve one, too.

(Cara grabs Danny-Chan (I love saying that!) and drags him to Sam's Mansion)

(At Sam's Mansion)

Cara: DANCE!

Danny: Me don't wanna!

Me: This is so dumb!

(Pushes him in front of Sam's bedroom window)

Me: Dance my puppet! DANCE!

Cara: …

(Lily comes by)

Lily: Has he done it?

Me: No. Lisa! Violet! Kris! (They come rushing in)

Lisa, Violet, and Kris: Yes?

Me: Help Danny-Chan!

Lisa, Violet, and Kris: Okay! (Violet does some spells, Lisa comforts, and Kris is comic relieve)

Me: Good! SAM!

Danny: WHAT!

(Sam comes to the window)

Sam: Who's there! I have a sword! (Holds up sword)

Us: … O.o

Me: …Yeah… (Pushes Danny-Chan to the window, so Sam can see)

Danny: …O.O!

Sam: Police! (Police are Crazed Fan Girls!)

Me: Run, Danny-Chan, RUN!

Danny: O.O…. (Runs)

Lily: WHY ARE THEY POLICE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, SAMMY!

Me: Uh Oh! (Runs)

Lily and Danny: YOU GET BACK HERE! (Chases me)

Me: What's wrong with them being the police!

Lily: One, they are girlies! Two, they will kill us. Three, they will give us stupid makeovers. Four-

Me: Okay! Okay! What's wrong? (Continues running)

Lily: GET BACK HERE!

(Lily stops)

Lily: Like you were going to get away with that, Danny!

Danny: Huh?

Lily: Clueless! You thought I would forget you had to tell Sam! Ha! I'm telling on the intercom at Casper High!

Danny: O.O you wouldn't!

Me: Woo Hoo! Do it! Do it! (Lily runs to Casper High, Danny chases after her)

Me: Yay! Lily and Danny-Chan aren't going to get me! Woo Hoo!

Shade: I wouldn't be so sure…

(Casper High)

Lily (On the intercom): Attention, Peoplez! Guess what! Danneh loves Sam!

Danny (slow motion): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: …

Lily: …

Cara: … Right… SAM! (Sam comes)

Sam: WHAT!

Me, Lily, Cara, Kris: DANNY-CHAN LOVES YOU!

Sam: I love him, too!

Me: Flava Fav!

Lily, Sam, and Cara, Kris: …

Cara: … Well, that ruined the moment.

Maya: Yeah… HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY JOY!

Lily, Cara, Kris, and Sam: …

Me: Good, last pairing, now… LET'S GET RANDOM!

Lily: Not Uh, Sammy. Danny-Chan still needs to kiss Sam!

Danny: (Swears)

Me and Lily: DIDN'T WE TELL YOU THIS IS 'K+' YOU IDIOT?

Danny: O.O

Cara: Yeah…

Maya: IT'S PEANUTBUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUTBUTTER JELLY TIME! WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? NOW THERE HE GO! THERE HE GO! THERE HE GOES! PEANUTBUTTER JELLY!

Lily: Stop that! Danny-Chan French her!

Danny: What! You said a simple kiss!

Me: For land sakes! (Pushes Sam and Danny-Chan together, and their lips touch)

Me: There!

Lily: Good! But, Sammy…

Me: Yeah…

Lily: RUN! (Chases me)

Me: Thank God I wore sneakers! (Runs away)

Cara: … So this IS the last pairing!

Maya: Hopefully…

**End!**

**Me: Sorry to all peoplez who aren't in this skit. We have so many people, and I forget who's who.**

**Maya: Yeah, also challenges for a skit is welcomed, but no more pairings! That means you, Lily!**

**Me: Yeah, and new characters are in the next one! We are probably going to do the oldest game in the book: THE EVIL TRUE OR DARE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Maya: Yeah… so review, peoplez! Also, we are grounded for… Well you don't need to know.**

**Me: So the update might be next week. We still appreciate characters and ideas! We might sneak a chappie! **

**Maya: This chapter is for our Fans! Come on, review!**

**Me: Yeah! Plz! Plz! Also, WATCH 'URBAN JUNGLE' TONIGHT OR I WILL SPORK YOU!**

**Maya: Yeah… Bye!**

**-+) Purple Mystic (+-**


	13. Peanutbutter Reese Cup!

Skittles

Me: Hi Peoplez! New Characters! I really need to remember them:

**Chris!**

**Alex!**

**Mariya!**

Chris: Hello! I'm Chris. I'm not a boy, just to give you a heads up!

Alex: Same as me. Girl, not boy, other than that, I'm Alex. Hi!

Mariya: Hi! I'm Mariya! Nice to meet you!

Me: Since the evil plot bunnies won't leave me alone. GET OUT OF HEAD!... Yeah… I'm writing something else. The evil Truth or Dare will be in the next chappie. Right now… Something completely different! Yes!

Maya: Yep, also, did anyone see 'Urban Jungle'? This morning, we checked 'DeviantART' and saw some reviews, here is ours:

Sammy- A lot of people were mad that 'Nick' put the episodes out of order, and I was like when Danny said he met Frostbite, "What? This is his 1st appearance?" This episode was supposed to be the 6th in the season. Also, I liked Sam's voice! Did anyone notice that Sam in a dress has hips and a mature body, but in her normal outfit, is skinny and scrawny? Weird. Also, DANNEH WEARS BRIEFS! My life is complete. (Drools) Is my review done? Dang.

Maya- I really liked this episode! I found nothing wrong-

Sammy- LIAR!

Maya- HEY! YOUR REVIEW IS DONE!

Sammy- HEY! THIS IS MY COMPUTER!

Maya- the Episode was perfect! Infinity stars!

Sammy- WHAT! (Tackles her)

Maya- AAAAA! (Fights me)

(Wrestling)

-Ummm… End review?-

(Later)

Me: Yeah…

Maya: Ummm…

Me and Maya: SUMMARY!

**Summary: **PEANUT BUTTER REESES CUP!

Me: Woo Hoo! My favorite rhyme!

Kris: Isn't that candy?

Me: You'll see…

Maya: Also, this is only to get rid of this stupid plot bunny. Warning: Someting completely random.

**(Insert Theme Song)**

(The Boys in the cast were sitting on the couch watching ESPN, too bad the girls of the cast came)

Me: Ready?

GOC (girls of Cast): Ready! (Deep breaths)

Me: Peanut Butter-

Maya: Reese Cup!-

Sarah: Mess with me-

Lily: I'll mess you up!-

Robyn: Bang Bang-

Alex: Choo Choo Train!-

Kris: Watch Danny-Chan!-

GOC: DO HIS THANG!

BOC (Boys of Cast): O.O…

Danny: …

Me: SAY 'I CAN'T!'

Danny: I CAN'T!

GOC: Why not!

Danny: …

Maya: SAY 'CUZ I CAN'T!'

Danny: CUZ I CAN'T!

GOC: Why not!

Danny: O.O…

Lily: (Sighs) Said this. (Whispers in his ear)

Danny: Cuz my back is aching,

My pants are too tight,

My boot- (Stops)

GOC: CONTINUE!

Danny: My booty is shaking to left to the right…

GOC: TO THE LEFT. TO THE RIGHT. LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT!

BOC: … (Laughs at Danny-Chan; Danny-Chan blushes)

Me and Maya: Funny, Heh? Ready?

GOC: Ready! (Deep Breaths)

CHRIS BROWN WAS ON A TRAIN!

TO WATCH DAN-DAN DO HIS THANG!

(Laughing stops)

Dan: … Um…

Maya: He shakes it to the left! Shakes it to the right! The train was moves fast! So, hold on tight!

Peanut Butter Reese Cup!

Mess with me, I'll mess you up!

Bang, bang! Choo, choo Train!

Let's watch Tucker do his thang!

Tucker: I can't!

GOC: Why not?

Tucker: I just can't. (Walks away)

GOC: … (Shrugs)

Tucker: Hey! Doesn't any body care!

Maya: … No, not really.

Tucker: … My back is aching, my pants are too tight, and my booty is shaking to the left, to the right!

Me: To the left! To the right! Left, right, left, right! WOO HOO!

Maya: Is the plot bunny gone?

Me: Yes! Finally! But… You nag it to the left! You nag it to the right! Do the nag dance!

Maya: …

**End!**

**Me: … Yeah…**

**Maya: This was really pointless.**

**Me: I was bored and the stupid plot bunnies! I'm sorry to whoever did not like this skit or is in it! BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! THEY POSSED ME! SORRY!**

**Maya: If you did not like it, it was your chose to read it, don't blame the writers.**

**Me: But if you did like it, review and we will write the evil Truth or Dare!**

**Maya: Thanks for reading! We own nothing, except ourselves and this stupid idea. I don't know who owns the first two songs. But we do own… I got nothing.**

**+ Purple Mystic +**


	14. Truth or Dare

Skittles

Me: Hi, Peoplez! Here's the chappie you have been waiting for! The Evil Truth or Dare! I really should be sleeping because of this nasty cold, so me expects reviews! New Character!

**Breanne!**

Breanne: Hello, my peoples, how y'all doing?

Maya: Drum roll for the summary!

**Summary: **Locked in a ghost-witch-magic-human shield for 4 hours, the cast plays truth or dare!

Me: Happy? I'm going to try to make up new, funny, original truths or dares, but I hope you think its funny.

Maya: We also changed the rules of the game for our use. Also, ahead of time, we are sorry if we forget to put in you or your OC in this chapter. Have you seen how many people we have!

Me: Yeah! Warning: If you are an author in this cast, you are going to be tortured by the dares and truths, I warned you, DON'T FLAME ME! Okay, Start it!

**(Insert Theme Song)**

Cara: TELL ME HOW DID WE GET IN HERE!

Mariya: I think I remember…

--Flashback--

(Fun Danny was near the 'Skittles' control panel)

F Danny: Sammy, how do you work this?

Me: Hm? Oh! Well, if I'm showing you, I better tell the cast. GUYS!

(The Cast comes)

Me: Here's how you work the control panel.

Chris: We have a control panel?

Me: It's a fan fic, anything can exist, duh!

Alex: That does makes sense, in a weird way.

Me: Shush! Okay, this button is the lockdown button.

F Danny: This? (He presses the button)

Me: No you idiot! (A shield forms around the room)

Maya: NO!

Robyn: What's the big deal about this?

Maya: That shield is very strong and sturdy! It protects against magic-ghost-human-witches!

Lisa: Well this sucks.

--End Flashback--

Cara: Right.

Kris: Why did y'all create something like that!

Me and Maya: (Shrugs) we were bored.

Shade: WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Lily: …… Well, THAT'S reassuring.

Me: Oh! I forgot! The shield lasts 4 hours, so we are NOT going to die… unless someone here is a cannibal… ARE YOU!

Violet: Okay… What to do now?

Me: I bought me some comic books… MINE!

Matt: Yeah… How about truth or Dare? I have 2 hat and some paper and pens. One hat will be 'Truth.' The other will be 'Dare.' We write a truth and dare and put them in the hats. Mix and randomly pick out a truth or dare. It will keep us busy for the remaining time.

Andrea: That sounds fun!

Lucky: Cool.

Derek: Sure, let's start.

Sarah: Yes!

(After some writing and mixing, everyone is ready to pick one)

Me: Lily, Truth or Dare?

Lily: Bring on the dare! (Picks one)

Lily: WHO WROTE THIS!

Maya: What did you get?

Lily: "Wear a pink dress and say 'I'm a pretty princess' and hop like a bunny!

Danny: Dang! I wanted Tucker to get that!

Lily: I'm going to kill you, but you don't have a pink dress.

Danny: Au Contraire.

Me: What does that mean?

Danny: No idea. (Hands Lily pink dress)

(Lily puts on the dress)

Lily: I'm a pretty princess! I'm a pretty princess! (Hops like a bunny)

Maya: Ha, ha! Okay, who's next?

Sam: I'll go.

Tucker: Truth or Dare?

Sam: Truth.

Tucker: Your funeral.

(Sam takes a 'truth' card.)

Sam: "Who was your first kiss?" Dang it! My 1st kiss was… with Dash. (Blush)

Me: EW.

Maya: Double EW.

Danny: TRIPLE EWWW!

(We stare at Danny-Chan)

Danny (blush): Ummm…

Me: Yeah… We know. Lovebirds.

Sam: Not!

Me: Yes, you are! Didn't y'all get together?

Sam: … Right.

Me: Anyways… My turn! Dare! (Picks one) "Sing the songs you have stuck in your head!" What kind of dare is that! (Tucker whistling innocently) Right, well I have two songs, do I have too?

Cast: YES!

Me: Dang. (Clears throat) Well, here are my favorite parts:

_I be on that kryptonite,_

_Straight up on that kryptonite,_

_I be on that, I be on that, I be on that…_

_Kryptonite._

_They be asking me,_

_They, they be asking me._

_Where I get that kryptonite,_

_I be don't telling,_

_They be yelling._

_----_

_If we were a movie,_

_You'll be the right guy,_

_And I'll be the best friend,_

_You're fall in love with._

_In the end, we'll be watching the sunset._

_-----_

Cast: (Twitches)

Kris: Okay… You suck at singing. Those aren't even the right lyrics! Also, two different types!

Mariya: Very bad. Worse than Lily.

Lily: Hey!

Me: Hey! I had those in my head! Next!

Tucker: I'll go. 'Truth.' "Who was your first crush or still?" Um… 'Kris.'

Kris: WHAT! TUCKER! I'm sooo out of your league!

Tucker: Dang. Who's next?

Maya: Before that, how long have we been in here?

Matt: … 6 minutes.

Cast: ONLY 6 MINUTES!

(Maya slaps him upsides the head) Maya: YOU SAID IT WOULD BE LONGER!

Me: Well, nothing we can do. Let's continue. Hey, that rhymes!

The End--- nah, I'll continue.

Maya: (Sighs) Who's next?

Chris: Me! Dare. … I'm not doing this.

Sarah: What?

Chris: "Sing the Nag Song"?

Sarah: Cool! You got mine!

Chris: (Sighs) "You nag it to the left! You nag it to the right! Doing the nag tonight! I'm a living doll!"

Danny: Me next! Dare! (Picks one) "Kiss-"

**TBC!**

**Me: Okay, it's not me, Maya, or Sam! A real cliffy! Don't yah hate me? Ha! I didn't think this chappie was funny, and I'm feeling REALLY sick, so don't beg me to update that soon.**

**Maya: Also, Sammy is writing a new 'serious' story, a Sailor Moon Xover. Please read it once she finishes her 1st chappie. We would appreciate it. Takes place in Japan, or wouldn't make sense. **

**Title: "Violet Moons"**

**Summary: AU. Sam moved to Japan when she was 12, and now 16, Danny and Tucker come to visit. Sam has new and surprising secrets, such as she is the most dangerous Sailor Saturn, and very strange dreams about this new ghost…**

**Me: This story is now going to be my main focus and is DxS! Wh00t! Please review once it's out, every review for that makes this story longer. Rated T for cursing. Me hated this chapter, but that's up to you.**

**Maya: Now please do review.**

**Me and Maya: That rhymes!**

**+Purple Mystic+ **


	15. Truth or Dare Pt 2 and an Author's note

Skittles

Me: Hi, my peoplez that are still fans! I sorry I haven't updated, but remember this: I'M A FREAKIN' PROCASTINATOR!!!!!!!! Also the person I chose to kiss Danny never answered back. -.-;;; So, I chose a new person who answered! Yay! New characters:

**Tor!**

**Cass!**

Tor: Hello! I am the one and only Tor! I can make tornados and is very random!

Cass: I am Cass! I am a girl and a very a funny person… with an evil side! MUHAHAHA!!!

Me and Maya: ….

Me: Let's continue.

**Continue…**

Danny: Kiss……………

The Cast: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!

Danny: O.O! Kiss…Cass??!!????!!!!?

Cass: Yay!

GOC: WHAT???!!? She just got in the cast!!!

Me: (shrugs) it's a fan fic, anything can happen.

GOC: T.T we hate you.

Me: (shrugs) Kathy says that all the time, so I'm used to it.

Cass: Anyways…. Kiss, Kiss! (Smooch, smooch!)

Danny: ……. (Kisses her)

Cass: Yay!

GOC: T.T…………… Misty, get ready to run.

Misty: Bye!... Wait, darn it! The place is still locked! Wait… Tor!

Tor: Yeah?

Me: You make tornados, right?

Tor: Yeah.

Me: Do it!

The Cast: WHY??!!???

Me: The shield is not tornado proof! Do it!

(Tor does a tornado and the shield breaks, and surprise, surprise! No one is hurt)

Maya: ……. This was a waste of a skit.

Me: Well, I just wanted to get this update. Like heck I'm doing anymore cliffs!

Matt: Well THAT wasted 20 minutes.

The cast: ………

Lily: No more cliffies?

Me and Maya: No more cliffies.

GOC: Misty…

Me: O.O… Yeah…

GOC: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

Me: O.O!!!! (Runs)

GOC: (Chases me)

Maya: -.-;;;;

**The End!**

**The Cast: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me and Maya: WE ARE PROCASTINATORS!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, we do actually have lives!**

**Me: Yeah, also we have an account on DeviantART! If we stop updating for a while (again) I suggest you go to my account there for updates and different skits. Just click homepage! This was just to get rid of that stupid cliffy. NO MORE CLIFFIES!!!!!!!!! They suck.**

**Maya: We are deleting "A Ballerina's Tail", and restarting it, because we really hate it.**

**Me: We are going to try to update "Unfaithful" which, we are renaming it "The Songfic Opera" Trust it is going to be great, cuz that has a lot of cliffies and Love Triangles! **

**Maya: Like DxS, DxV, TxS, DashxSam, TxP, DxP, StarxTucker, lots, lots more!**

**Me: All in all, about… 25 chapters.**

**Maya: Great, also challenges are welcome!**

**Me: Now review, thank you!**

**Purple Mystic and Violet Mystic, the World's biggest Procastinators! **


	16. Skittles The Election Pt1

**Skittles: The Election  
by Purple-Mystic**

**Skittles**

Me: Heeellllllllooooooooooooo...!

Maya: -.-;;;;;

Cara: What's on today's agenda?

Me: Lock up Dan-Dan in the Closet of D00m-

(Cuts to Dan-Dan is in a pink-fluffy-glittery happy place of D00m... My Closet!)

Dan: O.O!!! HELP ME!!!!!

(Back to me,Cara, and Maya)

Me: Check! Try to update Skittles? What am I doing now?! Add Blaire to the cast? BLAIRE!

(Blaire comes in)

Blaire: Yes?

Me: Are you in Skittles now?

Blaire: Ummm... Yes?

Me: Yes! Practice spellez with The Mystic Council and Wiz. Net? Yep!

(Cuts to a destoryed castle)

Mystics and Wizs: MIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT TTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

(Back to us)

Me: Kayyy... And last, but not least! Elect a Prez of Skittles???!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maya: WHAT?!?

Blaire: Cool!

Me and Maya: T.T

Blaire:... What?

Me and Maya: WE are suppose to be in charge! When did this happen?!??!?!?!?

Cara: To the Skittles Panel!

(Skittles Panel)

Me: Okay, in this legal (coughNOTcough) document, it sayz we are suppose to elect a prez every new year! Darnit. TT

Cara: Sooooo...

Me: We are going to have an election.

TBC...Part 1!

**Hello! FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!!! I don't own Blaire because she is a real person on DeviantART who wanted to be in the cast. Don't own Cara, Dan, Maya, or myself. My mom owns me and Maya. Don't own the peoplez in The Mystic Council or Wiz . Net (NOT A REAL WEBSITE, IT'S A CLUB NAME WITH MY FRIENDS WHO ARE BOYS.) **

**OMG... WHO IS GOING TO BE THE PRESIDENT OF "SKITTLES"?!?!?!? Next chappie: The candidates!!!  
P.S: This is a five Part story, just so you'll know.**

**Purple Mystic**

**Also...REVIEW.**


	17. Skittles The Election Pt2

**Skittles: The Election Pt2  
Purple-Mystic**

**Skittles**

Part 2...now.

Me: Okay, since we HAVE to do this election, let's get some candidates. AUDITIONS!

(Auditions)

Violet: Hello... I'm Violet! And I-

Me and Maya: Yeah, yeah!

Violet: .., and I want to be the prez-

Me: Booooooooooooorrrriiiinnngggg!!!!!

Maya: Yawn-fest!

Violet: T.T

Me: Next!

Violet:0.0, wait! What- (falls through trap-door)

Maya: ... We have a trap door?

Me: ...(shrug) It's a FAN-FIC, anything can happen. .

Maya: ...

(NEXT!!!)

Sarah:(singing)Hit me baby one more time- (trap-door)

Me and Maya: ...

Me: Kay. NEXT!

(NEXT!!!)

Danny: I'm Danny Fenton-

Me and Maya: YOUR IN!!!!

Danny: Yes! (trap-door)

Me and Maya: ...

Me: ., I saw nothing, and it was YOU.

Maya: T.T..

(Blaire, Emmy, Alex, and Lily come in)

Emmy: ... What are you both doing?

Me and Maya: Auditons for Prez.

Lily: Is Danny in that Trap-Door?

Alex: DANNY! jumps in)

Danny (Voice Only): HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blaire, Emmy, Lily, Maya, and Me: ...

Blaire: Okay, who is running so far?

Me: Violet, Sarah, Danny, but we have just started!

(Sam Manson, Belle, and Fun Sam walk in)

Sam M.: I heard my boyfriend scream, did Alex get him...AGAIN?

Me: Yep.

Maya: Wanna run for prez?

Sam: Sure!

Tucker: PREZZIES GET LADIES!!!

Belle: Me too!

Mariya: ME! Johnny 13 can be my first man!

Emmy: ME ME!!!!!!

Blaire: Can I?

Me and Maya: Sure!

Me: Okay! Now, what is your polticial party?

Candidates: PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ... No. Are you clean?

Candidate: RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ...No. Your Sex?

Candidates: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU PERV?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!

Me: ... no. Okay, how old are you?

Candidates: IMMORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:T.T... FORGET IT! Okay, everybody whos everybody is running?

Lots of Random Peoplez: ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (sigh) I don't get PAYED for this.

Next Day

(Random Man puts up the results of the Candidates; Gets trampled)

Random Man: Mommy!

Me: ...Kay. The Candidates!!!!

Violet  
Sarah  
Danny Fenton  
Danny Phantom  
Sam Manson  
Belle  
Fun Sam  
Emmy  
Blaire  
Lily  
Tucker  
Kris  
Dan Phantom  
Alex  
Mariya  
Chrissy

Me:T.T, okay, TOO MANY. Now, time for cheats and bad sportmanships- I mean- BLOODHUNGRY CANDIDENTIAL WARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candidates: ...

Me: . You may begin. LET THE FIGHTS START!

Part 2...done.

**REVIEW. Okay, in Part 4 F-O-U-R, YOU VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!! YES YOU THE REVIEWERS GET TO VOTE FOR A PRESIDENT OF SKITTLES!!!!!!!!!!! In PART 4 F-O-U-R. Kay? Kay. REVIEW IF I FORGOT YOU...AGAIN.**

**Next Chapter, we have speeches, cheats, mud fights, sabatages... And... SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EPIDSODES, Just Eye for An Eye and Infinite Rleams. REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, DUDES AND DUDETTES!!! REVIEW FOR YOU LIVES!!!!... Or for my happiness! Pwease?**

**Purple Mystic, **


	18. Skittles The Election Pt3

**Skittles the Election Pt 3...  
by Purple-Mystic **

Me: Because I'm bored... I'll update this!

Fans: CUZ YOUR BORED???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!?!?!?????????!!!!!!

Me: O.O... Excuse me while I run. (Runs away)

Fans: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maya: -.-;;;; Roll it.

**(Presidental Theme musicz!!!)**

Maya: Since Misty is being chased- (cue screaming from Misty) -I shall be "Me!"

Danny: Okay... What do we do now?

Me: FIGHT FOR YOUR VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candidates: O.O...

Me:... (cough) I mean- uhh... Presidental council or what... QUESTIONS FROM VOTERS!!!!!

Candidates: O.O...

Council or whatever...

Me: OKAY!!! Since "Lily Pad Rose" already gave you all one vote, NO ONE LOSES WITHOUT ZERO VOTES!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: ... (cough) Questions?

Me: Okay! First Question to you Dannykin-

Danny: T.T Danny.

Me: Dannykins-

Danny: -.-;;;;

Me: (cough cough) WILL YOU BE NAKED AGAIN LIKE IN "EYE FOR AN EYE"???? MORE SHOWER SCENES!!!!!!!!!

Danny: OO;;;;; WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????

Danny Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU AND YOUR SEXY BOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: ...

Me: ANSWER!

Danny: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Fangirls: Awwwwwww... -.-;;;

Me: DO YOU SUPPORT THE WEATHER MACHINE VLAD BUILT AND CALLLING HIM "Uncky Vlad"??????????

Danny: WHY ARE YOU SAYING ALL OF THIS???????????????????

Me: THESE ARE THE SPOILERS, BUT MANY PEOPLE SAW THEM BUT OH WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU LIKE BEENING RICH AND ALSO GETTING THOSE SAM AND TUCK ROBOTS ALSO THE DS MOMENT AT THE THE TUCK HELMET THINGY WHEN IT SHOWED THE PIC OF YOU AND SAM AT A PICINIC!!!!!!!!!!!???????? ALSO, "FRIGHTMARE"!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE EPPIE "CLAW OF THE WILD"!!!!!!! WULF RETURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: T.T Next Candidate!

Me: Dan...?

Dan: Yes...?

Me: ARE YOU A DRAG-QUEEN?????????????????

Dan: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: T.T Fine. Okay, Sam...?

Sam: 9.9 Yess...

Me: Are you happy you are friends with Jazz and FINALLY let her into team "Phantom"? Ghost-Getters?

Sam: ; I know, stupid name. Yeah, I accept her.

Kris: Me Next! Me Next!

Me: Okay! What is your stand on new episodes?

Kris: WE NEED THEM!

Me: CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Candidates: (mumbles)

Me: Blaire?

Blaire: Yes?

Me: IS ICE CREAM THE GREASTEST?????????????????

Blaire: O.O, Ummm... Sure?

Me: Good, very good.

Blaire: O/////O

Me: Cara, IS SAMURAI DANNY HOT EVEN THOUGH WE SEE HIM FOR LIKE 15 SECONDS???????

Cara: YES!

Me: Alex, IS DANNY HOTT???????????

ALex: DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Violet, will you use your magic powers for BAD???

Violet: O.O, maybe...

Me: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, almost time to go, DID I ASK EVERYBODY?????????????????

Other Candidates: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Part 3, part 1, complete. Next chappie: MUD FIGHTS AND OTHER SPOILERS, AND OTHER STUPID CANDIDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other Candidates: T.T...

Me: o/////o;;; Byeness... for now.

**OMG... IN JUNE!!!!!!!!!!!! DANNY PHANTOM IS COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPREAD THE WORD!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE FOR YOUR LIFE ITS TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yeah, some spoilers IF you didn't see it yet. Let's thank "Feri-san on DA" and some forums for saying so, and in"Claw of the Wild" there is DxS moments!!! Also thanks, SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**Purple Mystic**


End file.
